


Na zakupach

by euphoria814



Series: 30 Day McDanno Challenge [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Nanowrimo, Camp Nanowrimo 2017, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Humor, euphoria się bawi, prompt# 15. Visiting another country, radość, stellarmeadow challenge, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Steve w natarciu.





	Na zakupach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> shockingly enough not everyone can buy an entire store
> 
> 03.11.2016 - 20:00
> 
>  
> 
> Nie dałam rady tego wyzwania wykonać jako 30dniowego, ale to przez początkowe szaleństwo z długością części. Mam nadzieję, że wam akurat nie przeszkadza moje rozpisanie :)

Steve zachowywał się tak, jakby był w amoku. Kiedy Denning odmówił im kolejnego dofinansowania, Danny raczej spodziewał się, że McGarrett zacznie oszczędzać swoje granaty. Tymczasem wylądowali w środku koreańskiej dżungli, a nie był na tyle cwany w kwestiach geograficzno-politycznych, aby być pewnym czy są po złej czy dobrej stronie granicy.

Nie miało to zresztą większego znaczenia, bo oczy McGarretta błyszczały z radości, kiedy jego partner patrzył na cały arsenał ukryty w wojskowym namiocie. Danny był po prostu wdzięczny, że dorwali tych drani, zanim ci dranie wycelowali w nich wszystko to, co mieli.

\- Pakujcie wszystko, co tylko wpadnie wam w ręce – zarządził Steve.

\- Hm? Czy rozbrajać nie powinni ich miejscowi? Chyba mają jakąś policję? – zawahał się Danny.

Steve spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. Może zatem byli w tej złej Korei. Danny nie miał pojęcia dlaczego znowu są w tej złej Korei. Dlaczego w ogóle pozwolił się tym ludziom wpakować ponownie do tego ledwo latającego helikoptera?

\- Dobra, zabierz tylko to, co ci się podoba – prychnął Steve i Danny nie mógł nie zamrugać.

McGarrett chyba sugerował, aby dozbroili swoją jednostkę bronią, która należała do terrorystów.

\- Steve?! Co do cholery?! Nie jesteśmy na zakupach! – warknął.

Kono próbowała już jednak jak na jej ramieniu leży mini wyrzutnia rakiet ziemia-powietrze.

\- Dobra, ale nie możemy zabrać wszystkiego – rzucił, bo chyba był w mniejszości, sądząc po tym jak Chin próbował w pojedynkę udźwignąć granatnik przeciwpancerny.


End file.
